YT-1300
*25,000 credits (used) |length=34.75 meters |width= |height= |max accel= |mglt= |max speed=800 km/h |engine= |hyperdrive=*Class 2.0 *Backup: Class 12 |hdsystem= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation=Equipped |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=Laser cannon turret (2) |crew=2 |skeleton=1 |passengers=6 |capacity=100 metric tons |consumables=2 months |othersystems= |role=*Transport *Freighter *Smuggling vessel |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Alliance to Restore the Republic *New Republic *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *Smugglers *Various others }} The YT-1300 light freighter was one of the most successful of Corellian Engineering Corporation's freighter designs. The most notable example of this model was Millennium Falcon, a modified YT-1300 captained by Han Solo. Characteristics Conceived by a panel of CEC shipbuilding experts, the YT series went on to become one of the most popular space transport hulls ever produced, revolutionizing the intergalactic shipping industry with its unparalleled application of modular design. Whole sections could be mass-produced and arranged into new configurations as needed without extensive retooling. This saved CEC enormous amounts of credits by allowing the starships to be brought to market at extremely competitive prices. The YT-1300 model exemplified this concept with a circular main corridor and modular compartments that could be mounted around it, all radiating outwards from a central core inside a saucer-shaped hull making for both a convenient and economic design. Appeal The appeal of the YT-1300 transport was not its basic equipment, however, but its ability to take an extraordinary amount of modifications and alterations. In short, the YT-1300 was reliable, durable, and easy to modify, hence its popularity amongst freighter captains throughout the galaxy. Like the rest of the YT series, it featured a saucer-shaped hull with external cockpit. The YT-1300 came in three different configurations: a port-mounted cockpit, a starboard-mounted cockpit, and a centrally mounted cockpit (the latter of which became standard in the YT-1930 design). YT-1300s used liquid metal fuel. Almost every YT-1300 that was sold was later customized with a handful of extra components, from simple underfloor storage space to a new hyperdrive and added firepower. The features the YT-1300 was given on the production line were necessary but basic: the off-center cockpit; two escape pods, located on the port and starboard side of the freighter; a laser cannon mounted atop the craft; and about 100 tons of cargo space. Hundreds of thousands of YT-1300s were still in service as of 40 ABY.Fury Ship configuration .]] While all YT-1300s looked similar from the outside, the interior of the ship could be configured in a number of ways thanks to the modular design. Two of the most popular designs, and which saw the greatest levels of production, were the freight (YT-1300f) and passenger (YT-1300p) configurations. It was not uncommon to find ships with a mixture of both passenger and cargo configurations belonging to more entrepreneurial captains however, and later in the life-cycle of the YT-1300 product line the CEC execs grew wise to this fact. Realizing that many customers were looking for a balance between cargo and passengers, Corellian Engineering began to deliver ships with a blend of both freight and passenger modules. This configuration, initially called "YT-1300fp", quickly became the most popular arrangement, over time coming to be recognized as the "stock" version of the ship. The separate designations for freight and passenger configurations disappeared from common usage soon after Emperor Palpatine's rise to power. YT-1300p The passenger configuration made full use of the saucer shaped hull to fit as much living space as possible, sacrificing room that would be typically reserved for cargo or machinery in favor of multiple passenger cabin modules. Greater escape pod capacity was also a requirement and two 6-person escape pods were built into the sides of the YT-1300p to accommodate the larger passenger complement. As a result truncated boarding ladders replaced the ramps used for standard access and egress. YT-1300f '' .]] The freight configuration left the interior of the ship as an empty shell, leaving the crew with minimal comforts as more room was given to the cargo holds. Of significant note were the twin boarding ramps, port and starboard, for the access of treaded cargo loaders and droids. These ramps and the overhead clearance they required took up much of the space that housed the escape pods in the YT-1300p. Matching port and starboard docking rings were instead placed in the protrusions on either side of the external hull, again showing the versatility of the CEC designers in that this interior change barely altered the outward appearance of the YT-1300. This led to a common misunderstanding between casual starship watchers. Many a debate ranged over whether it was docking rings or lifepods that were located behind the cylindrical protrusions on the ship's hull. Thanks to the highly customizable nature of the YT-1300, either option, or a combination of the two was possible. External modifications Many individuals also modified the exterior of the YT-1300, often modifying and expanding the forward mandibles for extra crew and cargo space. It was highly unlikely to find two ships that had exactly the same layout and systems. The ship could also be fitted with optional external cargo pods. Mounted to the outside dorsal hull of the ship, around the central saucer section, the pods could add up to an additional 100 metric tons of cargo space. This configuration was popular with the Alliance to Restore the Republic's Support Services. Such modified freighters were used to resupply Rebel bases and starships located behind enemy lines. Appearances * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star Pirates'' * *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' **"Battle for the Sunstar" *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Rebel Jedi'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Recovery'' *''Revenants'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Millennium Falcon'' (novel) * }} Non-canon appearances of the Millennium Falcon.]] *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''In the Beginning'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Free Memory'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' Sources *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Secrets of the Falcon'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Supernova (WEG)'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * * * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' Notes and references Category:Galactic Alliance starship classes Category:Galactic Republic starship classes Category:New Republic starship classes Category:Rebel Alliance starship classes Category:YT-1300 light freighters Category:YT-series freighter classes Category:Corellian Engineering Corporation products de:YT-1300 Frachter pl:YT-1300 Category:Fan Fiction